In another life
by Angel-For-A-Weasley
Summary: Fred ist in dem Kampf in Hogwarts gestorben und George kommt nicht darüber hinweg. Er lebt nur in der Vergangenheit. Alicia muss ihm und auch sich selbst einen Gefallen tun...


_Fred ist in dem Kampf in Hogwarts gestorben und George kommt nicht darüber hinweg. Er lebt nur in der Vergangenheit.  
Alicia muss ihm und auch sich selbst einen Gefallen tun..._

* * *

_Verzeiht es mir, liebe Leute, aber sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge: Angelina und George heiraten - Also brauchen Leesh und George ein angemessenes Ende._

_Es handelt sich hier um eine Songfic zu dem Song "In another life" von 'The Veronicas'_ ( .com/watch?gl=DE&hl=de&v=O0mvl3ntt6E )

Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es :)

Liebste Grüße :)

PS: Alle Charaktere, Schauplätze ect pp gehören der genialen J.K. Rowling - ich nutze sie zu keinem finanziellen Zweck. ;)

* * *

**IN ANOTHER LIFE.**

_I have known you my whole life_

_When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife._

„Alicia!"

„Nein: Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir, Weasley."

„Warum?!"

„Hast du's schon vergessen?! Du hast meine Katze fast krepieren lassen, als du ausprobiert hast, ob sie einem Schokofrosch hinterher springt!"

„Erstens konnte ich nicht wissen, dass der blöde Schokofrosch aus dem Fenster springt. Zweitens hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass dein dummer Kater echt auf mich hört. Und ähm... drittens… war's Fred!", beteuerte der rothaarige Junge grinsend.

„Stimmt nicht…", wandte sein Ebenbild entschieden ein, das neben ihm lief.

„Denkt nicht, ich könnte euch nicht auseinander halten!" Alicia streckte die Nase gen Himmel und verschnellerte ihre Schritte. Angelina Johnson warf den Jungen einen herabwürdigenden Blick zu, rümpfte die Nase, und eilte ihrer besten Freundin mit wehenden schwarzen Haaren hinterher.

Die vier Erstklässler waren auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

„Also weißt du, Alicia, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du dich so aufregst… Ist doch bloß ne Katze - die haben 7 Leben und landen doch angeblich auch immer wieder auf den Füßen. Das wirklich Schlimme an der Sache war, dass meine Schokolade flöten gegangen ist…"

Das Mädchen mit den rotbraunen Haaren wirbelte herum.

„George Weasley, du bist ein Arschloch! Ich hasse dich!"

Sie ging auf ihn zu und blieb erst stehen, als sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, sah ihm in die Augen und… trat ihm heftig vor das Schienbein.

„A-AUU!", jaulte der Junge, während sein Zwillingsbruder Fred und Angelina in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Im ersten Moment dachte ich schon, du würdest meinem Charme nicht widerstehen können und endlich tun, was du schon immer tun wolltest, Spinnet: Mich küssen.", grummelte George frech - und tapfer. Es war ein echt starker Tritt gewesen.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! Ich verabscheue dich, Weasley."

„Fred?", fragte der eine Weasley den anderen.

„Ja, George?"

„Dieses Mädchen heirate ich mal…" Die Jungen glucksten.

„In deinen Träumen!", zischte Alicia und verschwand mit ihrer besten Freundin.

_Eight years later you won me over_

_Just as I took the world on my shoulders_

„Du bist 18 Jahre alt, Alicia. Warum überlegst du dir das nicht nochmal?"

„Fred." Alicia seufzte über den Weasley, der das schon seit Wochen immer wieder wiederholte. „Ich bin in ein paar Monaten wieder da… Es ist ein Auslandsaufenthalt für 6 Monate, nichts weiter…"

„Du übernimmst eine Menge Verantwortung, Leesh. Das kann man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen… Du bist da ganz auf dich allein gestellt!", meinte Lee kopfschüttelnd. Offenbar war es unvorstellbar für ihn, freiwillig auf das Hotel Mama zu verzichten.

Fred und George Weasley, Lee Jordan und Angelina Johnson standen im Wohnzimmer der Familie Spinnet und sahen alle wenig begeistert aus. Aber die Entscheidung ihrer Freundin Alicia Spinnet stand fest: Sie würde für ein halbes Jahr nach Frankreich gehen, um wenigstens etwas 'erwachsener' zu werden. Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Selbstständigkeit zu erleben.

Irgendwie waren sie alle nicht besonders überzeugt von ihrem Plan, aber Alicia freute sich riesig. Wenn alle Stricke rissen, würde sie eher zurückkommen. Allerdings hatte sie sich und ihren Freunden ein striktes Besuchsverbot auferlegt. Sie wollte das alleine schaffen. Und wenn sich eine Spinnet etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte...

„Also, Leute… es wird Zeit.", sagte sie entschieden.

„Oh nein! Leeeeeesh...", jammerte Angelina traurig und fiel ihrer besten Freundin als erstes um den Hals. Alicia erwiderte ihre Umarmung lange… Lina war ihre beste Freundin gewesen seit... Tja, eigentlich hatte sie diesen Titel schon immer inne gehabt.

Es folgte Lee mit einer festen Umarmung, daraufhin verabschiedete sich Fred von ihr.

„Georgie-Boy.", sagte Alicia schließlich halbherzig lächelnd, als sie vor George Weasley, ihrem besten Freund, stand.

„Muss das wirklich sein?", fragte der Rotschopf fast ärgerlich und verschränkte die Arme. „Dieses Besuchsverbot ist total bescheuert und sinnlos, Alicia Spinnet."

„Ist es nicht.", erwiderte die junge Frau und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Wir müssen uns alle ein bisschen in Selbstdisziplin üben, mein Lieber."

„Davon hab ich genug!", beschwerte sich George und wollte das nicht als Argument gelten lassen.

„Ja ja. Natürlich. Dann dürfte es dir nicht schwer fallen, das zu beweisen."

„Mach ich tagtäglich für dich! Kein Problem! Aber dafür musst du nicht zu diesen dummen Froschschenkel-Fressern!"

„Eeh Leute.", schaltete sich jetzt Fred ein. „Wenn ihr euch noch weiter streiten wollt, bitte, aber im Fuchsbau gibt's jetzt Essen für alle, ihr seid auch eingeladen!" Sein Blick lag demonstrativ auf Alicia, die die Augen über ihren penetranten Freund verdrehte. "Also ist es für mich Zeit zu gehen." Fred sah abwartend in die Runde.

„Genial! Ich liebe die Pasteten eurer Mum! Wir sehen uns dann in 6 Monaten, Leeshii!", freute sich Lee und stürmte die Tür hinaus. Angelina grinste und ließ sich erst von Fred an die Hand nehmen und hinausziehen, nachdem sie Alicia nochmals fest in den Arm genommen hatte.

„Eh ja. I-ICH KOMM DANN NACH!", rief George hinterher, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr. Wenn Fred mit Angelina Händchen hielt, hatte er keine Augen oder Ohren für so unwichtige Dinge wie Zwillingsbrüder. „Auch wenn's keinen interessiert…", grummelte er dann gespielt beleidigt.

Alicia kicherte. „Komm schon, nimm's nicht so schwer… Und wir sehen uns doch wieder. Bald… in ein paar Monaten!", sagte sie zwinkernd.

„Wer weiß… Vielleicht krallst du dir irgendeinen französischen Schleimer, der dir dann die Schderne seigen kann, wenn du möscheest. Der 'at beschdimmt gaaanse viel Charmeee.", imitierte er und grinste sie mit einem neugierigen Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Vergiss es. Der französische Akzent ist nicht so meins.", sagte Alicia lächelnd und umarmte ihren besten Freund. „Bis dann, Georgie-Boy."

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, mich so zu nennen, Spinnet?"

„Denk dran: Du wirst das ein halbes Jahr nicht hören!", neckte ihn Leesh und er runzelte die Stirn. „So, ich muss jetzt wirklich los, glaub ich."

Sie ließ ihn los und griff in die Schüssel neben dem Kamin, in dem sich Flohpulver befand.

„Ich werde dich wirklich vermissen.", seufzte sie mit einem unglücklich wirkenden Lächeln und es klang fast wie ein Geständnis.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, ich meine... Man! Ich dich auch.", murmelte George, verschränkte wieder die Arme und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich in den verrußten Kamin stellte.

Alicia konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel, schloss die Augen und begann.

„Frankreich, Rue de Chale-…"

„Ach man! Scheiß auf Selbstdisziplin!", schallte es plötzlich durch das Wohnzimmer - George trat auf sie zu, fasste sie an der Taille, zog sie fast grob aus dem Kamin zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

... Das Flohpulver rieselte zu Boden, als Alicia ihre Arme um George Kopf warf und in seinen Kuss lächelte. Es brauchte wirklich einen Abschied, dass er sie endlich küsste?!

So dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden soweit waren, und Alicia sich für ein ganzes halbes Jahr von ihm verabschieden musste.

Sie wusste nicht, dass nichts mehr sein würde, wie es war, wenn sie zurückkommen würde.

_I got used to living without you._

_Endless phone calls and dreaming about you,_

_Always said that you were my man to be…_

_But I guess I was in love with your memory._

Alicia Spinnet, inzwischen 19 Jahre alt, saß auf ihrem Bett und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab. Es war 4 Monate her, dass sie aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt war, wider Willen ihrer Eltern, die von ihr verlangt hatten, dort zu bleiben, bis sich die Lage in England beruhigt hatte.

Sie hatte ihnen den Gefallen nicht getan. Nein. Wie denn auch? Mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie hier in England.

Sie hatte ihren Aufenthalt 2 Monate eher abgebrochen als gedacht, und war zurückgekehrt, um irgendwie zu helfen.

Die letzten Wochen waren ihr wie ein Albtraum vorgekommen… Und trotzdem nur so an ihr vorbei gezogen! Sie hatte nie wirklich Zeit gehabt, über das nachzudenken, was gerade passierte, passiert war, oder was noch vor ihr stand.

Sie war zu Angelina gezogen, aus Angst, ihre Eltern würden sie direkt wieder fort schicken. Nur kurze Zeit nach ihrer Rückkehr war es zu dem Kampf in Hogwarts gekommen und sie und Lina hatten nicht lange gefackelt - waren mit dabei gewesen. Hatten gekämpft, sich verletzt, waren fast verzweifelt an allem, was in den wenigen Stunden aus ihrem ehemaligen Zuhause Hogwarts wurde, an den Toten, an dem Blut… und hatten trotz allem zu einer besseren Welt beigetragen, wie es so schön hieß.

Sie und die etlichen anderen Kämpfer und Helfer waren zahlreich beglückwünscht und verehrt worden für ihren Mut und ihre Tapferkeit.

Und am Ende brachte ihr das alles doch nichts.

Das einzige, was sie für immer in Erinnerung behalten würde, war Verlust. Der Verlust eines der liebenswertesten Menschen in ihrem Leben: Fred Weasley.

Und der Verlust, der sie genauso tief, nein, beinah noch tiefer traf: Der ihrer ersten großen Liebe. George.

Er war ihr entglitten seit dieser einen Nacht. Und sie hatte nichts dagegen tun können.

Einen einzigen Kuss hatten sie gehabt, einen einzigen Moment, bis die ganze Welt um sie herum zusammengebrochen war.

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

_In another life_

Es war die Nacht in Hogwarts gewesen, die Nacht des Kampfes gegen Voldemort.

Sie und Angelina hatten die Wochen zuvor nur die Stimmen der Weasley-Zwillinge hören können - in PotterWatch, ihrem Widerstandssender, wegen dem sie immer weiter ziehen und sich versteckt halten hatten müssen.

Aber nun waren sie am selben Ort, mitten im Krieg. Alicia war durch einen der Gänge gerannt - überall Blut, Schreie, Panik - und Angelina hatte irgendetwas gerufen, als sie plötzlich in jemanden hinein lief und seinen Geruch in ihrer Nase hatte. George.

Seine roten Haare verstrubbelt, sein Gesicht verdreckt, seine Kleider zerrissen – und trotzdem hatte er noch nie so wundervoll ausgesehen. Nur kurz hatten sie sich fast fassungslos angestarrt, dann waren sie sich in die Arme gefallen und hatten sich geküsst.

Vielleicht hatten sie 10 Sekunden gehabt, vielleicht 20… Aber es waren nur wenige Augenblicke gewesen, bis von irgendwoher ein lauter Knall ertönte, und Angelina panisch fragte, wo Fred sei. George hatte Alicias Gesicht in seine Hände genommen, sie angesehen, und war wieder los gerannt, hatte sie allein gelassen.

Im Grunde war es die letzte Erinnerung an George. An ihren George. Denn er war in dieser Nacht gestorben, genauso wie sein Zwillingsbruder. Der George, der jetzt gleich kommen würde, war ein anderer… Nicht weniger liebenswert. Nein… Aber er war nicht mehr er. Und sie ertrug das nicht.

Es klingelte und Alicia sprang von ihrem Bett auf. Er war da.

„Hallo…", sagte sie leise, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Hey." Auch seine Stimme war anders als damals. Verhalten.

„Komm rein…" Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, doch angesichts seines nervösen und angespannten Gesichtsausdrucks misslang es ihr.

Seit der Nacht in Hogwarts war er jeden Tag blasser geworden, seine Sommersprossen waren fast gänzlich verschwunden… Es war selten, dass er die Wohnung über 'Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' noch verließ.

Ihr eigentlicher Reflex wäre es gewesen, ihm in die Arme zu fallen, aber seine Augen hielten sie irgendwie auf Abstand. Es war, als wären sie sich zu fremd, um einander zu berühren. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, immer aufs Neue.

„Du wolltest mich sehen.", stellte er heiser fest und sah sie an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, aber ohne eine wirkliche Emotion von seiner Seite.

Alicia nickte und sah irgendwohin, nur nicht zu ihm.

„Ja, stimmt. Ich muss mich verabschieden, also-… Ich wollte… Ich gehe zurück."

„Zurück?!"

„Nach Frankreich."

„Frakreich?! ... Was? Warum? Für wie lange?"

„Ich… weiß noch nicht. Ich kann meinen alten Job wieder haben und so, weißt du?"

„Oh. Das ist… ja. Du willst also richtig... richtig umziehen, ja?", sagte er leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während er sich ofenbar bemühte, Fassung zu wahren. Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.

„Ja."

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Boden und sie hörte ihn unregelmäßig ein- und ausatmen, als ob er versuchte, sich dadurch zu beruhigen.

„Wann?"

„Morgen früh."

Sie hörte, dass er sich auf einen Stuhl an den Küchentisch setzte. Dann war es still.

Die Ruhe machte sie verrückt, und trotzdem traute sie sich nicht, aufzublicken.

„Ich versteh dich nicht…", hörte sie ihn flüstern, mit einer gebrochenen Stimme, die sie zusammenfahren ließ. „Du hast es versprochen, Alicia. Du hast gesagt, dass du da bist."

Alicias Mund verzog sich, als würde sie schreckliche Schmerzen haben – und so fühlte sie sich auch. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und ihr Kinn zitterte unkontrolliert, als sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

_I know I said that I would keep my word_

_I wished that I could save you from the hurt_

_But things will never go back to how we were_

_I'm sorry I can't be your world._

"Ich weiß.", sagte sie leise mit einer Stimme, die so unheimlich fremd klang.

„Warum bleibst du dann nicht bei mir?!", fragte er laut und sie konnte seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung hören. „Wenn du jetzt auch gehst, dann bin ich ganz alleine. Ist es das, was du willst?!"

„George…"

„Nein! Warte! Du kannst das nicht mit mir machen!"

„Doch, ich muss das sogar machen! George, wir tun uns gegenseitig nicht gut! Jeden Tag, jedes Mal, wenn wir uns ansehen... Es ist nicht mehr... es... es tut weh! Und du weißt das! Du fühlst es auch! Wir müssen beide neu anfangen. GANZ neu, meine ich. Mit mir schaffst du das nicht… Und ich kann nicht mehr."

„Nein. Ich schaff das nicht OHNE dich!"

„Doch. Du musst, hörst du?! DU MUSST, George! Ich will verdammt nochmal, dass du wieder lächelst! Und ich kann dich nicht zum lächeln bringen."

Ihre Stimme brach, während sie ihn anschrie. Jetzt konnte sich Alicia nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Schultern zuckten und sie kniete sich neben den Rothaarigen. Zum ersten Mal seit Minuten sah sie ihn an. Er war bleicher denn je, seine Haut wirkte fast durchsichtig, auch in seinen grünen Augen glänzten Tränen.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Wangen, sie hielt sein Gesicht in ihren Händen.

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

_In another life_

_…In another life._

"Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie nach einer Weile, während er versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

„Dann bleib hier.", sagte er mit einem trotzigen Unterton. Dann sah er sie flehend an und ließ seinen Finger über ihr Gesicht wandern, über ihre Lippen und die Spuren auf ihren Wangen, wo eben noch Tränen herab geronnen waren.

Alicia schloss die Augen und musste ein weiteres Mal dem Impuls widerstehen, ihn einfach zu umarmen, ihn zu küssen. Sie musste jetzt stark für zwei sein und es endlich beenden. Sie erhob sich und atmete einige Male durch.

„Ich kann nicht."

Sie sah ihn an, und hoffte, betete, dass er sie endlich verstand. Er sah sie weiterhin unverwandt an, dann biss er sich auf die Lippe und diesmal waren es seine Schultern, die unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen.

„Bitte nicht!", stöhnte er - stand ebenfalls auf und zog sie an sich. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest, hielt sich selbst an ihr fest und sie wusste, dass er versuchte, weitere Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Du weißt es auch.", schluchzte sie leise und schlang ebenfalls die Arme um ihn – er war dünner geworden. "Wir können nicht in der Vergangenheit leben. Und die Gegenwart macht uns zusammen kaputt."

Sie spürte, wie er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich will das nicht."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber es ist richtig."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll." Seine Arme schlossen sich noch fester um sie, er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen… und am liebsten hätte sie sich aufhalten lassen.

_The way you're holding on to me_

_Makes me feel like I can't breathe_

_Just let me go, just let me go_

_It just won't feel right inside_

_God knows I've tried_

"Du musst jetzt gehen, George…", flüsterte die junge Frau mit den rotbraunen Haaren und strich ihm sanft über das Schulterblatt, das sich unter seinem Hemd deutlicher denn je abzeichnete.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er und Alicias Augen öffneten sich fast überrascht. Seine Stimme klang fester als gerade. Fester als in den letzten Wochen. Entschieden. Langsam und widerwillig ließen sie sich los.

„Du schaffst das, ich-..."

„Ich liebe dich auch!", unterbrach er sie und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Alicia schluckte. Das hatte er noch nie gesagt… und sie wusste nicht, ob sie es hatte hören wollen. "Das tue ich wirklich."

"Ich weiß."

_You know I love you, you know I do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

_In another life, in another life_

"Wir… sehen uns wieder, oder?", fragte er.

„Ich-… Ja. Vielleicht."

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Auf die Stirn. Auf die Lippen. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich kalt an.

„Wir sehen uns wieder.", sagte er die Worte nochmals - diesmal als Feststellung - ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, bevor er sich noch einmal zu ihr wandte.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie leise und biss sich auf die Lippe. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten tat er etwas, das sie so sehr liebte. So sehr, dass sie sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, nicht gänzlich in Tränen auszubrechen und nachzugeben:

Er lächelte. Nur leicht, nur vorsichtig, zurückhaltend, aber er tat es. Dann nickte er, drehte sich um und kurz darauf fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

**_In another life..._**

* * *

Danke für's Lesen - wäre lieb, wenn ihr eine Rückmeldung da lasst :)


End file.
